A Little Piece Of Happiness
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Walau mereka harus hidup sederhana, yang terpenting adalah bahagia. walau hanya sekejap mata. RnR


*Square Enix*Final Fantasy Versus 13*

*Square Enix*Final Fantasy 13*

*Crossover fic*

*Noctis Lucis Caelum*

*Serah Faron*

*A Little Piece of Happiness*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : AU, crack pair, OOC*

.

.

.

Awan berarak menuju bagian barat, langit sore memunculkan semburat orange kemerahan sementara itu di ujung barat sana sang surya tengah tersenyum sedih karena memadam. Dengan sedikit sinarnya sebelum kegelapan datang sang surya masih bertahan di ufuk barat cakrawala langit. Sepasang sepatu hitam itu menapak tenang di atas jalanan trotoar yang menghitam dan basah setelah 2 jam yang lalu baru saja di terpa tangisan sang langit.

Iris birunya menatap lurus ke depan, ekspresinya tidak terbaca, hanya datar namun garis ketegasan tampak pada wajahnya yang rupawan itu. Pria muda dengan rambut raven mencuat dengan setelan rapi jas hitam menelusuri jalanan trotoar yang masih lenggang. Di tangan kirinya pria muda itu menenteng sebuah koper dan bisa ditebak bahwa ia adalah pria kantoran yang baru saja pulang kerja hal itu juga tampak jelas dari raut lelah yang ada di wajahnya.

Kakinya membawa ke dalam sebuah gang sempit kumuh, bau-bauan menyengat dan hujan berbaur menjadi satu membuat bau lain yang semakin ganas namun pria muda itu tetap kukuh melangkah menelusuri gang sempit itu. Hingga ia berhenti di sebuah rumah mungil sederhana yang cukup asri dengan beberapa tanaman seperti mawar, melati dan lainnya serta dua pohon berdaun hijau dan satu pohon sakura yang kering karena hanya mekar saat musim semi.

Ia membuka pintu pagar depan kemudian melangkah menuju dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang." Ujarnya.

"Selamat datang!" terdengar sahutan riang dari dalam rumah.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Suara derap kaki yang berisik terdengar dan nampak sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. Pria muda itu tersenyum tipis sembari melangkah bersama sosok gadis berambut merah muda tadi yang mengamit lengannya dan menuntunnya menuju dalam rumah.

"Tumben pulang cepat Noct?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu kepada si pria, suaminya.

"Hari ini tidak ada tugas lembur." Sahut Noctis sembari mengenggam tangan mungil istrinya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu, Serah menuntun suaminya ke kursi makan tua milik mereka. Ia dengan cekatan melepaskan jas kerja Noctis dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya. Noctis tersenyum tipis menerima semangkok nasi dari tangan Serah.

"Arigatou." Ujarnya. Serah hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manis kemudian gadis itu menuangkan kuah sop ke dalam mangkuk lain.

Kemudian Serah mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi satunya. Gadis berambut sakura itu menopang dangu sembari memperhatikan sang suami yang sedang melahap masakannya.

"Kau suka? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Serah dengan senyum manis yang mengembang dan sedikit harapan semoga sang suami menyukai jerih payahnya.

Noctis hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis tertahan di antara gembungan mulutnya yang penuh oleh makanan. "Enak." Komentarnya singkat namun sudah mampu membuat Serah tersenyum senang dan bahagia.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang kau suka." Kata Serah.

Keharmonisan keluarga kecil itu tercipta. Langit yang semakin menggelap tak membuat suasana romantic mereka menguar walau sang suami sendiri telah lelah setelah berkerja seharian namun demi melihat senyuman manis sang istri ia rela mengabaikan rasa lelah yang terus mengerogoti tubuhnya.

"Serah… kau tidak makan?" tanya Noctis. Serah hanya mengeleng pelan dengan senyum manis.

"Aku tidak lapar. Lagipula berasnya habis dan lauk kita tinggal sedikit." Jawab Serah dengan nada tenang.

Noctis tertegun. "Maaf, kalau saja aku lebih berusaha keras. Hidup kita pasti takkan seperti ini. Aku memang suami yang tidak bergu-"

"Sssttt!" Serah menyentuh bibir Noctis dengan telunjuknya menyuruh suaminya agar berhenti mengeluh akan hidup mereka. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bahagia bersamamu." Bisik Serah dengan senyum manis di bibir pink miliknya.

Noctis hanya mampu tersenyum kecut, pria muda itu beranjak dar kursinya diikuti dengan Serah yang menatapnya heran. Noctis melangkah mengitari meja, melangkah menuju Serah kemudian ia memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya yang sangat ia cintai itu. "Aku bahagia bersamamu. Aku berjanji aku akan berkerja keras agar hidup kita menjadi lebih baik." Bisik Noctis di telinga Serah.

Serah tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukan suaminya, "aku tak perlu apapun. Keberadaanmu yang selalu ada di sisiku sudah membuatku bahagia." Bisik Serah kembali.

Mereka kembali berpelukan lama hingga Noctis memangut bibir mereka dalam kecupan hangat. Sementara itu di luar rumah mungil yang hangat itu sang langit kembali menurunkan air mata seakan terharu akan kebahagiaan mereka.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tergesa-gesa bangun dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Suara kakinya yang bergedebukan membuat sang suami terlonjak sehingga pria dengan tubuh tegap itu terbangun dan ikut tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar mandi tempat sang istri berlari. Pria muda itu mengernyit ketika melihat sang istri membungkuk di wastafel sembari bersuara hoek-hoek menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah memuntah semua yang ada di perutnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Noctis khawatir.

"Uhuk hoek!" suara Serah yang tidak mengenakan itu terus terdengar. Noctis yang benar-benar khawatir menghampiri Serah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya penuh perhatian. Pria muda itu menyentuh bahu mungil Serah sembari mengurut punggungnya ketika Serah kembali membungkuk dan muntah di atas wastafel.

Serah mengangguk lemah, wajah cantiknya yang biasanya cerah itu tampak kuyu dan pucat. "Sepertinya aku masuk angin Noct." kata Serah.

Noctis mengangguk dan menuntun istrinya menuju ranjang mereka. Noctis mengambil gelas berisi air putih di atas meja samping kasur dan menyerahkannya kepada Serah. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menerima dan meneguknya pelan-pelan.

"Apakah kau sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik?" tanya Noctis lagi dan di jawab anggukan lemah Serah.

Noctis menatapnya nanar kemudian pria muda itu merebahkan tubuh lemah Serah di atas kasur dan menyelimutinya sebatas leher. Di elusnya rambut Serah dan baru sebentar saja sang sitri telah terlelap. Noctis tersenyum pilu kemudian beranjak keluar kemar setelah mengecup kening Serah.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ujarnya menutup pintu.

Kaki besarnya penapak pada jalanan aspal yang ramai. Hari itu langit tampak cerah dan ia berhenti di sebuah toserba sembari menawar bahan-bahan makanan untuk satu minggu ke depan. Kemudian setelah 2 jam menghabiskan waktu dan uang untuk berbelanja ia pulang. Dan baru saja ia memasuki rumah dan meletakkan belanjaan. Terdengar suara hoek-hoek dari arah kamar mandi di kamarnya dan Serah. Secepat kilat Noctis segera meninggalkan belanjaan dan melonggok ke dalam kamar melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan benar saja Serah kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Wajahnya tampak pucat sekali.

"Noct?" suara lemah Serah terdengar ketika Noctis menghampiri istrinya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Lebih baik kita ke dokter." Kata Noctis menuntun istrinya. Serah mengeleng,

"Aku tak apa-apa, hanya masuk angin kok. Kita tidak perlu ke dokter." Sergah Serah dengan nada lemah.

Baru saja Noctis hendak membantah namun tubuh lemah istrinya itu mendadak limbung. Noctis dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh sang istri sebelum menyentuh lantai. Noctis mendesah khawatir.

"Serah? Serah?" penggil Noctis dengan panik. Namun Serah tetap diam dalam pingsannya.

.

.

.

Noctis mendesah khawatir di kursi ruang tunggu klinik. Ia khawatir Serah diserang penyakit parah. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian sosok dokter dengan jas putihnya keluar dari pintu. Noctis segera beranjak dan mendekati sang dokter dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku?" tanya Noctis.

Dokter itu tersenyum sembari menjabat tangan Noctis. "Selamat Tuan, istri anda tengah mengandung."

Wajah Noctis yang tadinya muram berubah menjadi cerah. "Benarkah?"

Sang dokter mengangguk, kemudian Noctis menghambur ke dalam dan memeluk Serah yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Noct?" ucap Serah dengan nada heran mendapati suaminya tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat dan berurai air mata.

"Terima kasih… terima kasih…" bisik Noctis penuh kebahagiaan terus memeluk Serah.

"Noct, ada apa?" tanya Serah heran.

Noctis melepaskan rengkuhannya, "terima kasih Serah. Kau tahu? Kau hamil sayang!" bisik Noctis lembut. Serah tak mampu membendung tangis bahagianya.

"Oh Tuhan." Bisik Serah penuh kebahagiaan, air mata haru dan bahagia terjun dari sepasang iris birunya. Ia mengelus perutnya yang masih rata dengan penuh kelembutan. "A-aku hamil."

Noctis mengangguk kemudian mengecup bibir Serah dan memeluknya kembali. "Terima kasih…"

.

.

.

Fin!


End file.
